<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TikTok Thirst Trap by AliasGlasses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421676">TikTok Thirst Trap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasGlasses/pseuds/AliasGlasses'>AliasGlasses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TikTok AUs No One Asked For [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Hermione Granger Scores a Black Sister Hat Trick, Multi, Tiktok shit again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasGlasses/pseuds/AliasGlasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione takes a little break from work and gets sent a Tiktok link.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TikTok AUs No One Asked For [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TikTok Thirst Trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The head of the DRCMC has yet to find out if anyone was brave enough to report her to the Minister of Magic for her use of a muggle device in the middle of work hours. It wasn’t like she was neglecting the pile of paperwork sitting on her desk (she was. Just a bit.) and it was almost the end of the day anyways. A little break didn’t hurt anybody. Hermione Granger shifted in her chair as she mindlessly scrolled through her phone. Through an app called Tiktok. It was a great app to kill the time and that was her goal for the moment. Ministry paperwork can get mind numbing okay? Can’t blame a girl for the slight work negligence. As she was scrolling, two messages popped up almost simultaneously on her screen. It was a message from her friends, Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Yes, the latter was very unexpected but the man was a riot and a great friend under the spoiled, look down upon you persona he had back at Hogwarts. Opening her Messages app, Hermione opened the latest which was Draco’s. It read:</p><p>“For the love of Merlin, why?” The DRCMC head’s eyebrow rose at the no context message. What on earth did she do now? Opening Ginny’s text would be the answer to her question, not that she knew that then. In the text was just a bunch of laughing crying emojis and a Tiktok link. The light haired witch shrugged and opened the link.</p><p>She was not prepared for the video.</p><p>What she saw that almost made her lose grip on her phone was her lovers, the Black sisters, casually dressed like they didn’t plan on going anywhere. ‘Although, they still looked great to be honest.’ Hermione thought as she intently watched the sent video. It featured Bellatrix, flanked by Andromeda and Narcissa standing and looking like models. All three then smirked then Bellatrix snapped her fingers, and the video transitioned oh so smoothly that a small part of Hermione wondered if they did use magic in this. The three sisters were now dressed to the nines in… The Gryffindor choked on air. Her lovers were in suits. Modern suits. Hermione gulped as her eyes took in the details.</p><p>Andromeda sported a grey jacket with a black shirt tucked in equally grey pants and her hair was in a low ponytail. Narcissa was more formal. A white dress shirt covered by an emerald jacket with black trim which was buttoned once and complimenting black pants. Platinum locks were in a neat braid that hung over one shoulder. Lastly was Bellatrix, who wore an obviously all black ensemble but choosing not to have anything underneath an unbuttoned jacket. Her hair was surprisingly tamed and tied back, with some strands framing her face.</p><p>Hermione licked her now dry lips and noted that her throat felt like it was in the same state. She must have repeatedly watched the video before glancing at her phone’s clock and saying fuck it. The DRCMC head got up and packed the paperwork she’d work on after seeing her lovers before hightailing it out of her office, passing by and giving a flimsy excuse to her secretary who looked shocked and perplexed at his boss’ abrupt and early departure.</p><p>---</p><p>One Floo later and Hermione was now in the living room of Black manor. She looked around and could not find the sisters. Debating on where she should look, she glanced around. No sister had the same area of paradise. Bellatrix had the training room or the gardens. Andromeda had both kitchens, one for cooking and one for potion making. Narcissa had the library where she would, obviously, read a book or paint. Taking a deep breath, she finally decided to put her stuff first in the study before going to her own bedroom (yes, they had their own rooms. They liked switching it up on where they'd pile in.). She planned to freshen up before hunting her lovers down.</p><p>Hermione had just successfully completed the first of her goal when she heard a noise from the living room. Frowning, she foregone the trip to her bedroom and went to investigate. Upon reaching the entryway to the room though, her breath was caught in her throat. Her lovers were still in their suits. They stood in front of the fireplace and faced the youngest of the quartet. Illuminated by the soft light of the fire, the sisters were bathed in an ethereal glow, making them look like goddesses who descended from the high heavens. </p><p>"Hello, little lion." Bellatrix purred as she advanced to the witch who was rooted in her place. Taking Hermione's hand, she pulled her towards the couch and made her sit. Of course, the brunette could do nothing but follow as her brain had been reduced to a gay puddle. As soon as the young lion was seated, she was trapped in between Bellatrix and Andromeda. The raven haired witch threaded her fingers in light brown hair as a hand belonging to the other sister caressed the brunette's thigh. Narcissa slowly walked up to Hermione and lightly ran her knuckles down the latter's jaw.</p><p>"You're early today, darling. Did something happen?" Came the faux concerned tone of the blonde witch. Hermione looked up to ice blue orbs and found mirth in them. 'They planned this.' Thought the trapped witch.</p><p>"Whatever do you mean, love?" Leaning closer to Hermione's ear, Andromeda murmured lowly. The Gryffindor instinctively tilted her head slightly to expose her neck to the middle sister before realizing that her mind was so muddled that her mental barriers were down and her thoughts now laid bare for the three to hear. </p><p>"Quite true, Granger. Though I speak for me and my siblings when I say that we'd rather have something else bare." Bellatrix chuckled as her fingers tightened around the hair she was playing with. The action drew a small mewl from Hermione. </p><p>"Strip for us, little lion." Narcissa's commanding tone spurred Hermione into doing the order all while the trio watched hungrily. </p><p>---</p><p>Draco stopped by her office the next morning, strolling in like it was his office. </p><p>"So, Hermione. I heard you flew out like a bat out of hell here yesterday. What happened?"</p><p>N-nothing! Just g-got ill all of a sudden." Hermione's face reddened lightly and that made Draco narrow his eyes at her. </p><p>"You went home because of that tiktok mum and aunties did, didn't you?" </p><p>"..." </p><p>"Really, Granger? You couldn't even wait what? 15 minutes at most?" </p><p>"Listen. You saw the video."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"You know I can't resist them."</p><p>"Ugh. I don't want to hear the things you four get up to. See you later, Hermione." </p><p>"Yeah see-- wait why?" </p><p>"Family dinner. I'm sure one of your girlfriends told you." Draco laughed at the confused expression on his friend's face and left her office.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm playing a game of how many AUs I'm gonna be able to create before everyone gets sick of this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>